


My Ego is Bullet Proof

by Esyla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fail Wolf, Fail Wolf Friday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esyla/pseuds/Esyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a new favorit song</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ego is Bullet Proof

**Author's Note:**

> this came about because Tyler is now dating Brittany Snow and my brain made some weird connections. Then people in the tumblr con committee told me I had to write this, and not just leave it as a weird picture in my brain.

It starts innocently. Derek buys the dvd of Pitch Perfect at the store one day for movie night. Stiles is surprised at how good the movie is, seeing as normally any movie with that much advertising sucks. The pack likes the movie and everyone considers the night a success. Also it turns out Derek can sing, which is adorable.   
  
But then he starts humming a lot. Like all the time. Derek hums while he does the dishes, then he hums like him and Stiles cuddle on the sofa. It’s fine, really. Totally normal for someone to get a song stuck in their head.  
  
Only the song is Titanium.   
  
Stiles is starting to worry when he walks in on Derek singing it in the shower. Because  that seems weird, right? Derek didn’t even know that song before this movie.   
  
Then it appears in the ipod. Which Stiles also tried to brush off, because they have a shared ipod now for the house that all the pack can add music to. Maybe Erica added the song. It’s perfectly logical that Erica added the song.   
  
Yeah, that’s wishful thinking.   
  
It’s a friday night so Stiles puts on the ipod to drown out certain activities. The pack isn’t around but its become a courtesy thing to turn on music while sexing it up. Stiles put it on shuffle and back into the base so it will blare through out the house.   
  
Derek is waiting in the bedroom with a smile and not much else. Yay fridays! They get to take their time on fridays, making friday the best day of the week. Stiles stops paying attention to the song because he is more concentrated what Derek is doing with his hands, and dick.   
  
So of course he doesn’t notice right away that the song is playing. Stiles only notices when between thrusts Derek starts to sing. Which is humiliating, the guy deep inside you singing.  
  
“I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose.” Derek sings softly from behind Stiles.  
  
“Please stop.” Stiles groans into a pillow. Derek stops thrusting. “No not that you goober.” Stiles snaps and then Derek starts up again.   
  
“Shoot me down, but I won’t fall.” Derek is softer this time, but it is still ridiculous.   
  
“Fine, sing it. Go head. Fuck me while singing. My ego can take it.” Stiles huffs. He can feel Derek’s smile from his position with his head on the bed and ass in the air.   
  
“I am titanium!” Derek sings with a flourish.  
  
Later when Stiles is trying to enjoy his afterglow he makes an ultimatum.   
  
“No more singing it during sex.”  
  
“But it’s my lady jam.” Derek says in a perfect impression of Brittany Snow.   
  
“I don’t know why I ever thought you were cool. You are in fact a massive dork."

**Author's Note:**

> [Come follow me down the rabbit hole... ](http://alyseofwonderland.tumblr.com)


End file.
